starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Adventure Journal 8
Adventure Journal 8, to 8 numer czasopisma "Adventure Journal" wydawanego przez West End Games (nr 41008). Zawartość: *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (West End Games) **Przygody i historie (Adventures & Stories): ***Opowiadania: ****Punkt widzenia (A Certain Point of View) – autor: Charlene Newcomb, ilustracje: Mike Vilardi ****Uhl Eharl Khoehng (Uhl Eharl Khoehng) – autor: Patricia A. Jackson, ilustracje: Chris Gossett ****W blasku chwały (Blaze of Glory) – autor: Tony Russo, ilustracje: Mike Vilardi ****Firepower – autor: Carolyn Golledge, ilustracje: Doug Shuler ***Przygody: ****Counterstrike – autor: George R. Strayton, ilustracje: Matt Busch ****Black Curs Blues – autor: Peter Schweighofer, ilustracje: Chris Gossett *****Storms Over Moorja *****Crystal Intrigue *****Platt's Rescue *Artykuły: **Newsy i inne: ***Admiral’s Communique – słowo wstępu Petera Schweighofera ***New Horizons – nowości **Rubryki: ***Wanted by Cracken – autor: C. Robert Carey, ilustracje: Robert Duchlinski ***Sourcefile - The Gree Enclave – autor: Timothy O’Brien, ilustracje: Chris Gossett ***Sourcefile - The Yard of Opportunity – autor: Chris Olson, ilustracje: Eric K. Olson ***Sourcefile - Scouts’ Dispatch – autor: Peter Woodworth, ilustracje: David Deitrick ***Sourcefile - Galaxywide NewsNets – autor: Paul Sudlow ****Tariffs Lifted on Gladiator Walkers – nieokreślone miejsce – wiadomość Independent Traders’ Infonet ****Rebels on Esseles Shut Down Power – Calamar, Esseles – wiadomość Darpa SectorNet ****Jante and Freda Feud Erupts – Reynols, Jante – wiadomość Imperial HoloVision ****Tigellinus’ Star Rising in Imperial Court – Imperial City, Coruscant - wiadomość napisana przez Alendar Jarvis, New Order Progressive ****Tombat Sacks Secure Resort – Elshandruu City, Elshandruu Pica – wiadomość Colonial News Nets ****Tombat Returns Gems – Unheard of! – Elshandruu City, Elshandruu Pica – wiadomość NovaNetwork ****JAN Leader Executed After Extradition Fight – Camele, Haldeen – wiadomość Colonial News Nets ****Cynabar’s True Identity Revelated! – Camalon, Trantor – wiadomość napisana przez Andor Javin, TriNebulon News ****Rawmat Recession Threatens Ralle’s Coalition – Camalar, Esseles – wiadomość napisana przez Deena Mipps, Darpa SectorNet ****IOCI Assigns Investigator to Tombat Case – Landru City, Danteel – wiadomość Tri NebulonNews ****New Year Fete Week Launched in Imperial City (37:F1:1) – Imperial City, Coruscant – wiadomość Coruscant Daily NewsFeed ****New Order Captures Parliament Majority – Camalar, Esseles – wiadomość napisana przez Deena Mipps, Darpa SectorNet ****Rebels Strike Brak Sector CommNet – Amma, Bacrana – wiadomość Brak Sector News **O autorach i rysownikach (About The Autors and Artists): ***O autorach (About The Autors): ****C. Robert Carey ****Carolyn Golledge ****Patricia A. Jackson ****Charlene Newcomb ****Tim O’Brien ****Christopher M. Olson ****Tony Russo ****George Strayton ****Paul Sudlow ****Peter Woodworth ***O rysownikach (About The Artists): ****Matt Busch ****David R. Deitrick ****Robert Duchlinski ****Chris Gossett ****Eric K. Olson ****Doug Shuler ****Mike Vilardi Szczegółowo opisane materiały do SW RPG: *A Certain Point of View: **postacie: Detien Kaileen, Celia Durasha, Kuari Princess, Adion Lang **pojazdy i statki: Kuari Princess Barge *The Gree Enclave: **postacie: Rokak’k **lokacje: Gree, Asation, Lonatro, Malanose, Te Hasa, Licha In **pojazdy i statki: The Rokak’k Baran **rasy: Gree *Uhl Eharl Khoehng: **postacie: Adalric Brandl, Fable Astin, Deke Holman, Vialco, Jaalib Brandl **lokacje: Trulalis *The Yard of Opportunity: **postacie: Sassan Sareeta, Saujutta-Ok-Topii, Norjax Thall, Azuroth Khell **lokacje: Valgauth, The Yard **pojazdy i statki: The Moondrake *Counterstrike: **postacie: Cev Malanx, Commander Meres Ulcane **lokacje: Betha II **pojazdy i statki: The Surge **droidy: T-11 (Tee-Eleven) **urządzenia: ShipFinder *Blaze of Glory: **postacie: Greezim Trentacal, Brixie Ergo, Sully Tigereye, Hugo Cutter, Lex Mad Vornskr Kempo, Vex **lokacje: Gabredor III, Slaver’s Camp **pojazdy i statki: Atron’s Mistress, Trentacal’s Freighter *Scouts’ Dispatch: **postacie: Doctor Maxina Sensis **lokacje: Serianan Belt **urządzenia: Vagabond Suit *Black Curs Blues: **lokacje: Canyon, Moorja, Golthan’s Fortress *Wanted by Cracken: **postacie: Slar-Dan Ti Gardi, Niclara Varnillian *Firepower: **postacie: Ketrian Altronel, Stevan Mak Makintay, Major Nial Pedrin **lokacje: Hargeeva, Arginall Garrison and Refinery Redakcja *Peter Schweighofer - redaktor główny (editor), contributor *Bill Smith - redaktor (editor) *George Strayton - redaktor (editor) *Paul Sudlow - redaktor (editor) *Greg Farshtey - senior editor *Stephen Crane - Art Director, cover design, contributor *Jeff Kent - Sales manager *Ron Seiden - Licensing manager *Ed Hill - Warehouse manager *Daniel Scott Palter - Publisher *Denise Palter - Associate Publisher/Treasurer *Karen Bayly - Accounting *Wendy Lord - Accounting *Amy Giacobbe - Billing *Richard Hawran - graphics, Associate publisher, cover *Tom ONeil - graphics *Steven Brown - graphics *Tim Bobko - graphics *Brian Schomburg - graphics *Matt Busch - interior illustrations *David R. Deitrick - interior illustrations *Robert Duchlinski - interior illustrations *Chris Gossett - interior illustrations *Daniel Horne - interior illustrations *Eric K. Olson - interior illustrations *Doug Shuler - interior illustrations *Mike Vilardi - interior illustrations *Ralph McQuarrie - cover illustration *C. Robert Carey - contributor *Carolyn Golledge - contributor *Patricia A. Jackson - contributor *Charlene Newcomb - contributor *Timothy O'Brien - contributor *Christopher M. Olson - contributor *Tony Russo - contributor *George Strayton - contributor *Paul Sudlow - contributor *Peter Woodworth - contributor Wydawca *West End Games - Honesdale, stan Pennsylvania, Stany Zjednoczone (pierwotnie: New York, stan New York, USA) Kategoria:Magazyny